Rise of a warrior
by liqouricewhip
Summary: (Another Josh Butterscotch adventure!) A new game gets brought into the arcade. Rise of the warrior. Upon entering the game, Vanellope and Ralph, discover it is a sequel to Josh's game. What they thought was a miracle, turns out to be a curse. With no Josh to help them navigate the world, it's up to Ralph, and Vanellope to stop this new threat...but alone, they will not do it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Back to the HUGE story line, that is NPC 643, JOSH BUTTERSCOTCH VS THE WORLD WIDE WEB, and now THIS MEANS WAR...in third person...this takes place after Josh Butterscotch VS the world wide web.

* * *

**_It's a new dawn_**

"It's around noon. Next day." Vanellope says, jumping onto Ralph's stomach.  
"I'm going back to sleep then." Ralph mumbles, not wanting to wake up. Vanellope jumps onto his stomach again, wanting to do something.

It's been like this the past couple of days. After Josh's funeral, Vanellope has been spending most of her time, abusing, bugging, and hanging out with Ralph.

With no Josh to contain her, Ralph has been put up to the task.

The arcade remains closed, no one knows where mr Litwak is, he was suppose to return two days ago, but hasn't.

"Come on Stink brain! I'm bored!"  
"Then sleep. It cures boredom."  
"I don't wanna sleep at the castle! I don't like my bed anymore!"  
"Why not?" Ralph asks, looking at her. Vanellope crosses her legs.  
"The beds too big." She says, frowning. Ralph sighs.  
"Well. There's a chair over there. You can sleep on that."  
"I'm not sleeping on the brick chair." She says, annoyed, at no offering of a bed. Ralph turns onto his side.

Vanellope sees a spot open, so she jumps for it, lays down, before Ralph can stop her. "Good night Stink brain." She mumbles, getting comfortable. Ralph starts protesting, but stops. He breathes heavily out of his nose, closes his eyes, goes back to sleep. Vanellope grabs Ralph's arm, pulls it over her, closes her eyes, tries to sleep.

**_Niceland apartment_**

Felix and Calhoun watch as mr Litwak struggles to push the large crate through the door of the arcade. "Think it's a new game?" Calhoun asks.  
"It would explain why he's late." Felix says.

Mr Litwak manages to get the crate through the door. He pushes it to an empty space, across the aisle from Sugar Rush. He takes his coat off, disappears into his office.

"What game do you think it is?" Felix asks.  
"Don't know. Don't care." Calhoun says.  
"Well you should care." 643 says. The two look behind them, at 643.  
"Why should we?" Calhoun asks.  
"One game could make a difference. What if it's another Turbo time, or a new Fix it Felix Jr, or a Fix it Felix Sr! Felix is bad enough. What would his dad be like?"  
"I don't think Litwak would replace a game that had to be unplugged, and why would they make a Fix it Felix Sr?" 643 shrugs.  
"I don't know. Just a guess."

The three turn their attention back to the crate. Litwak exits his office, crow bar in hand. 643 jumps onto the edge of the building, trying to get a better view.

Litwak opens the crate, allowing the wood to fall onto the ground, so he can move to the next piece. Soon the game is revealed. Felix gasps. Calhoun just crosses her arms. 643 wipes his hair back. "Well. I'll be a son of a glitch...speaking of glitch. We should tell Vanellope." 643 says, jumping to the side of the building, onto the fire escape.

He runs to Sugar Rush, followed by Felix, and Calhoun.

**_Sugar Rush_**

Candlehead and Rancis are driving up the rainbow road, when they spot 643 running down. Candlehead pulls to a stop in front of him. "Hey! What's up?" She asks.  
"Litwak's plugging in a new game!" 643 says, excitedly, pushing Candlehead, her kart, towards the tunnel.

Candlehead slams her foot down, on the gas pedal, followed by Rancis. "Tell your friends!" 643 yells after them.  
"Tell your friends what?" Taffyta asks, stopping next to 643.  
"They're plugging in a new game!"

Taffyta smiles, follows Candlehead and Rancis through the tunnel. 643 sets his sight onto the castle, his next destination.

Bill opens the door. 643 rolls his eyes, not wanting to see Bill.  
"Vanellope here?" He asks.  
"No. She went to Felix's game." Bill says. 643 groans.  
"I was just there!" He whines.

643 pulls the hover board off his back, opens it, throws it onto the ground, jumps on, flies back to game central.

Once he reaches game central, a huge group of characters, have already gathered in front of the one empty socket. 643 lands next to Felix.

"Vanellope was in your game apparently." 643 says. Felix looks at him.  
"She might have gone to Ralph's shack." Felix says. 643 nods. He jumps onto his hover board, flies over to Fix it Felix Jr.

He bursts into the shack, breaking the door, with his hover board, scaring the two awake. "They're plugging in a new game!" 643 yells. He pulls Vanellope onto his hover board, flies out of the shack, back to game central station.

Ralph groans, sits up, slowly makes his way to game central. When he gets there, he's surprised to see a large group of people, looking down the station, he sees Litwak's laptop, still plugged in. Ralph walks over, to stand at the back of the crowd. Vanellope sees him, so she glitches onto his shoulder.

"What game do you think it is?" She asks. Ralph shrugs.  
"Could be anything." He says. A light flashes, as the plug makes it way into the socket. It gets plugged in. Everyone turns their attention to the name, waiting for it to show.

"Generating world. What kinda game is that?" Vanellope asks.  
"No. Their world is generating, so we can't enter yet." Ralph says. Vanellope groans.  
"How long will that take?"  
"I don't know. Depends on how long it takes them to walk around their world." Vanellope groans again.  
"What if they're slow?"  
"It'll show the games name is a second." Ralph says, pointing at the screen above the entrance.

Vanellope looks up. The name slowly rolls into view. "Rise of the warrior?" Vanellope says. Ralph crosses his arms.  
"I wonder how many character there are." He says. Vanellope narrows her eyes.  
"There's something about this game...it just feels weird."  
"What is it?"  
"This game...feels familiar." She says.

"Rise of the warrior...what was the name of Josh's game?" Ralph asks.  
"Path of the warrior." 643 says, walking up next to them.  
"Do you think it's related to Josh's game?" Vanellope asks. 643 crosses his arms.  
"It probably is. If it is, then it could have another Josh in it." Vanellope smiles, she glitches over to the game entrance, runs in. Ralph, rolls his eyes, follows her.

Vanellope runs into the game. Ralph grabs the back of her hood, before she falls into the black and blue void. "What's that!" Vanellope yells pointing into a random direction. Ralph looks, allowing Vanellope to glitch away. She lands on top of the void, making shards of glass like things appear below her, forming the ground. She runs further into the void, determined to find out if there is a Josh in this game.

Ralph watches her run for a couple minutes, before following her. 643 flies into the game, throwing the board under Ralph's foot, sending him flying towards Vanellope. "This'll be quicker!" 643 yells, as Ralph flies away. He looks around, taking a couple steps, a tree pops out of the ground. Suddenly someone jumps onto 643's back, throws him away. 643 slides a couple feet, before stopping. He looks up. "Billy?"

Vanellope glitches through the trees, trying to get away from Ralph. She jumps down onto the ground, runs up the hill. Getting to the top, she sees the village, but it's different, most of the buildings are burnt down, leaving a few standing. She walks down the hill, to the village. "Hello?" She says, looking around. "Anyone here?" "There were people here. They left though." Reginald says. Vanellope looks up at the roof, where Reginald is sitting.  
"Why did they leave?" She asks.  
"Kid got the power. Destroyed the kingdom." Reginald says.  
"Kid? A kid did all of this?"

Reginald jumps down, next to Vanellope. "Not just any kid. The kid."  
"What kid? How did he do all of this?" Reginald ignores her.  
"Raised by ninjas, given god like powers by a wizard, mind molded by bandits, power justified by the king." Reginald says, mystically, slowly waving his arms around. He walks circles around Vanellope. "This guy was...is strong. The king, the bandits, the ninjas, and even I, banded together, but we were not strong enough. So, its up to the player to stop him."

Vanellope crosses her arms. "Who is this kid?" She asks.  
"He who shall not be named." Reginald whispers. Vanellope raises an eyebrow.  
"You mean Voldemort?" Reginald lowers his arms.  
"No! Not Voldemort!" Reginald says, walking away. Vanellope follows him.  
"Okay! I'm sorry! Who is this kid?" Reginald stops waking, looks down at her.  
"Cameron. But everyone just calls him Cam." He says, shrugging.

"Cameron? That doesn't sound very scary." She says.  
"It doesn't. Not our problem the programmers named him that. Used to be a good guy, we were even friends, but then he got his powers from Lampart, lost his mind, destroyed a LOT of things, and made his base at the end of the river." Reginald says, before walking through the town again. Vanellope keeps following him.

Ralph flies down next to the two.  
"Did you find what ever it is you were looking for?" Ralph asks. Vanellope shakes her head.  
"Nope. No Josh yet." She says. Reginald looks down at Vanellope.  
"Who's Josh?" He asks.  
"He would be 643 here." Vanellope tells him. Reginald stops walking.  
"643? You mean Cam?" Ralph steps off the hover board.  
"Cam? Is that the Josh of this game?" He asks. Reginald crosses his arms.  
"I'm guessing so, if he is NPC 643." He says.

Vanellope glitches onto Ralph's shoulders. "Well were off to find this Cam then!" She says. Ralph shrugs.  
"Okay. We got time." Ralph says, he looks down at Reginald. "Where can we find Cam?"

Reginald starts laughing.  
"He would kill you on site!" He says.  
"No! He wouldn't! He's not like that!" Vanellope says, trying to defend Josh.  
"I know him, all too well. He's bad. He's killed hundreds of people. Well' that's what my memories tell me." Reginald says.  
"Programming means nothing. We're going to find Cam." Ralph says, walking through the village. Reginald shakes his head, before he walks down a different road.

* * *

A/N I hope you liked the first chapter! Please let me know what you think! I LOVE reviews, they make me happy, but you don't have to if you don't want to.


	2. Old friends, New enemies

A/N Chapter 2! Adventure time for Vanellope, and Ralph! Even 643.

* * *

"Are you with Cameron?" Billy asks. 643 shakes his head, jumps to his feet.

"No. I'm not even from this game." 643 says.

"Okay. You don't look the type anyways." Billy says, walking away. 643 follows him.

"Who's Cameron?" He asks.

"Cameron. He's the antagonist of this game." Billy says.

"Cameron? Whatever. Is that an npc 643 in this game?"

"Yes. That would be Cameron." Billy says, as he stops walking.

"Hey! Private! Where did Pip squeak and Wreck-it run off to?" Calhoun yells. Billy and 643 look up the hill. Calhoun and Felix, are running down the hill.

"Last I saw, Ralph went chasing Vanellope towards the village." 643 tells them.

"Well I guess, we're going to the village then." Calhoun says. Both Felix, and Calhoun stop, when Billy pulls down his mask.

"Who are you two?" He asks.

Calhoun pulls her gun, off her back.

"Billy? We know who you are. What are you doing here?" She asks.

"He's the Billy of this game." 643 tells her.

"What are you doing with him?"

"I was asking him questions. Apparently the antagonist of this game is Cameron, he is npc 643."

Calhoun lowers her gun.

"Josh? He's the bad guy of this game?" 643 shrugs.

"I was going to find out." 643 says.

"Okay. Good luck with that." Billy says, walking down the path again.

"Wait! Where can we find Cameron?" 643 yells.

"End of the river!" Billy yells, over his shoulder. 643 nods.

"Thanks!"

643 walks down a different path, followed by Calhoun, and Felix.

"Are you sure you know where your going?" Felix asks.

"Of course. I did live here for ten years. Well, Josh did, and I lived in Josh's head. So, I did live here for ten years." 643 says.

He leads them down the path, which of course, leads them to the river. 643 looks to his right, he sees the end of the game, near the entrance, so he walks to the left. Calhoun looks back up the path, thinking she heard something.

"Let's go Sarge!" 643 yells. Calhoun glares at him, but follows.

**_With Vanellope and Ralph_**

Ralph and Vanellope make their way through the forest, staying close to the base of the mountain.

"Where do you think this Cam guy is?" Vanellope asks, looking up, into the trees. Ralph scans the area around them.

"Could be anywhere." Ralph says. Vanellope snaps her fingers.

"That guy back there said, Cam built his base at the end of the river!" She tells Ralph.

Ralph groans.

"I saw a river a while ago, back there." He says, pointing backwards. Vanellope spins around on his shoulder.

"Well I guess we're going back that way then!" She says. Ralph rolls his eyes, turns around, and heads back.

Sarah jumps to the next tree, following the two. She stops when the two stop.

"Why'd you stop?" Vanellope asks.

"Didn't you hear that?" Ralph asks. Vanellope shakes her head.

"I think you've gone senile." Sarah giggles. Ralph looks up into the trees. Vanellope does the same.

"Hear that?"

"Okay. That! I heard." Vanellope says, looking around.

Sarah watches the two look for her, for a couple minutes, before swinging off the tree branch, backflipping, landing on her feet, in front of them.

"Who are you?" She asks, pointing a Bo staff at them. Vanellope glitches to the ground, in front of Sarah.

"I am Vanellope! This is Ralph!" She says, extending a hand out to Sarah.

"Are you with Cameron?" She asks, pushing Vanellope away, with the staff. Vanellope pushes the staff away.

"No. We are not with Cameron." She says. Sarah's face softens, turns into a smile.

"Well. Welcome to the game." Sarah says, cheerfully, while hugging Vanellope.

"Do you know where Cameron is?" Ralph asks.

"Yup! His base is at the end of the river! No one is allowed near it though." Sarah says, placing the end of her staff on the ground.

"Why not?" Vanellope asks. She chuckles. "What's he going to do kill us?"

"Yup! If he doesn't like you he'll kill you!" Sarah says.

Vanellope's narrows her eyes, clenches her fists, and raises her shoulders.

"He doesn't just kill people! He's not like that!" Vanellope says, almost yelling.

"Vanellope this isn't Josh. It's Cameron." Ralph says. Vanellope looks up at him.

"Its as close to Josh as were ever going to get ever again." She says.

"Well. Good luck with that!" Sarah says skipping away.

"Wait! Can you help us get to the base?" Ralph asks. Sarah stops, then skips backwards, back to the two.

"I couldddd, but I don't think, I should." She says. Vanellope crosses her arms.

"Why not? You want money or something?" She asks. Sarah shakes her head.

"It's dangerous. You guys could get hurt." She says, already caring about the two she just met.

"Big whoop! Just take us there." Vanellope orders.

Sarah gives Vanellope a sweet smile.

"Very well. Follow me." She says, walking in the direction, she was just skipping in. Vanellope glitches up to Ralph's shoulder. Ralph follows Sarah, through the forest.

She gets them to the river, turns left, follows the river. Ralph walks after her.

"Hey! Over here!" 643 yells. Ralph turns to face him. 643 waves. Ralph waves back. 643 runs up to them, followed by Calhoun, and Felix.

"Is that Sarah?" 643 asks. Sarah looks up at him.

"How do you know me?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

"My friend Josh, knew you in the last game. Your game is a sequel to ours." 643 says. Sarah nods her head.

"Makes sense." She says, putting the Bo staff on her back.

643 turns her around, to look at the Bo staff.

"Josh's staff?" He asks. Sarah shakes her head.

"Cameron's staff." She says. 643 crosses his arms, allowing Sarah to face them again.

"So. Josh is the bad guy in this game." 643 says.

"How do you know?" Ralph asks. 643 points to the staff.

"That was Josh's staff, in the last game. If it was Cameron's, then it is Josh." He says.

Vanellope frowns.

"He's not a bad guy, right?" She asks.

"He wasn't a bad guy. He's horrible now though. I miss old Cameron." Sarah says. Vanellope looks at her.

"He's not horrible!" She says. Sarah nods her head.

"He is. Have you even met him?"

"Yes! I have! He's not a bad guy!"

"He is. I'm sorry, but he is. He wasn't, but now he is." Sarah says, placing a hand on Vanellope's shoulder.

Vanellope shakes her hand off.

"You'll see. We'll find him, and he won't be bad." She spits, running past Sarah.

"Sorry bout her. Just a little on the crazy side." 643 says, walking past Sarah.

Ralph and the others follow Vanellope as she runs down the river. Sarah just shrugs, and follows them.

"Wait up!" Ralph orders.

"Why don't you just speed up?" Vanellope yells, over her shoulder. 643 and Calhoun, easily catch up to Vanellope, while Felix and Ralph begin falling behind.

643 brings his wrist up, presses a button on his wrist mount. A map pops up of the game. He points to a couple dots, running alongside the river.

"There's us. We still got a while to go." He says. Vanellope slows down, to a walk.

"It's going to take forever!" She says.

"We don't have forever. Me, Wreck-it, and Felix, have to get back to our games." Calhoun says. Vanellope looks up at them.

"Then go! I can do this on my own!" She says. 643 pats her on the head.

"Don't worry. I got your back." He says. Vanellope nods.

"You guys head back. I'll take Vanellope to the base, then back to Sugar Rush." He says.

Ralph catches up to them, and collapses onto the ground.

"Get up Wreck-it. Were going home." Calhoun says. Ralph groans, stands up. He puts his hand down, to pick Vanellope up. She steps away.

"Me and 643 are going to see Cam." She says. Ralph straightens back.

"No. You are not. He's dangerous." He says.

"Don't worry. I'll have their backs." Sarah says, spinning her Bo staff around. Ralph shakes his head. Vanellope rolls her eyes. "I can also get Reginald, and Billy to help." Sarah continues. Sarah pulls a jewel out of her shirt, attached to a string tied around her neck. Tapping it, a small ball of light, pops out.

"Hey! Reginald? Billy?" She says.

"Yeah?" The two say, simultaneously.

"Meet met at the river. Bring the boat." She says. The two agree. Sarah sits down. "Now we just have to wait a couple minutes."

Reginald and Billy show up, in Reginald's boat, within a couple minutes.

"Hey! I know a few of you! Hello!" Reginald says, waving at Ralph and Vanellope. Sarah jumps onto the boat.

"These two are going to Cameron's base." Sarah says, gesturing to Vanellope and 643, as they climb onto the boat. Reginald shakes his head.

"Okay. They're funeral." Reginald says, starting the boat up again. Ralph jumps onto the boat, just as they pull away from the shore.

Calhoun starts walking back, but Felix stands still.

"We can't just leave." Felix says. Calhoun stops walking.

"Yes we can. Let's go." She says. Felix stands his ground.

"I cannot leave Ralph here." Felix says.

"You can, and will. He won't be here forever." Calhoun says. Felix crosses his arms.

Calhoun narrows her eyes.

"Let's go Fix-it. Now." She says. Felix hesitates, before shaking his head. Calhoun steps towards him, making him step away. "Let's go Felix. Right now." She orders.

"No!" Felix says. His eyes shoot open. Calhoun scowls at him.

"I wasn't asking." She says.

"And I am not leaving Ralph here. We let Josh leave, look what happened to him." Felix says. Calhoun points a finger at him.

"He left of his own accord. It's his own damn fault he died!" She barks.

"I'm just saying, we can't let Ralph stay here."

"He's not staying. He's just taking squirt to see the Josh of this game."

"We shouldn't let him go alone."

"He's not going alone. He has Josh's new old friends." Calhoun says, just wanting to leave.

Felix turns around, and heads in the direction the boat went. Calhoun sighs, and follows him.

* * *

A/N Don't worry! The action will pick up soon! Something exciting will happen! I promise! Just wait! Please!


	3. With out a paddle

A/N Action? I suppose so, just how to do it...

* * *

**_Without a paddle_**

Reginald keeps his bow loaded, aimed at the trees, not wanting to be ambushed, and caught off guard. Billy sails the boat down the river. 643 sits cross legged in front of Vanellope playing rock, paper, scissors.

"Graveyard coming up!" Sarah says from the front of the boat. Billy cuts the engine, allowing the boat to float down stream. Vanellope looks up.

"Why are you stopping the boat?" She asks. Sarah puts a finger up to her lip, shushing Vanellope.

Vanellope pushes Sarah's finger away. "Why are we stopping? Are we there?" She asks.

"No! Just be quiet!" Sarah says. 643 stands up to look over the edge of the boat, he sees the graveyard, then laughs.

"What are we going to wake the dead?" He asks. In response, dirt shoots into the air, as if ejected from the earth. Vanellope glitches next to 643. A few corpses climb out of their graves. Reginald sighs.

"Yes. You are going to." He says shooting the arrow at the corpse.

Sarah turns to graves on the other side. 643 gives his pistol to Vanellope, and takes his gun out. Vanellope looks the pistol over.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" She asks. 643 starts shooting corpses.

"Shoot those thing!" He orders. Vanellope aims the pistol through the railings. She starts shooting corpses at they try climbing onto the boat. A couple corpses climb up onto the back of the boat. 643 sees them, so he starts shooting them.  
"Aim for the head!" Billy yells stabbing one in the head with his sword. Vanellope glitches onto one of the corpses back, aims the pistol at the back of his head, and shoots. The body drops onto the ground. 643 jumps onto one of them places the barrel of his gun in its mouth, then shoots. He quickly aims behind him, shooting the one that was ready to attack.

He kicks another onto the ground. Vanellope glitches onto that one, then shoots it in the head. She glitches away again. Reginald takes his tomahawk out, and throws it at a corpse. He runs up as the body drops to take his tomahawk back. Billy kicks a corpse in the chest, making it fall overboard. Sarah flips over 643 kicks the corpse away, then throws the Bo staff at another corpse, impaling its chest. 643 takes his knife out, out of ammo, out of options. He stabs a corpse in the head, pulls his knife out, and throws it at another. Vanellope keeps shooting, as she gets pushed into the corner of the boat. She runs out of ammo. More and more corpses begin piling onto the boat. Ralph punches the corpses, throws them, kicks them, but there are too many.

Calhoun jumps onto the boat, rifle ready. She fires at the corpses, killing many. But more are there.

"Everyone off the boat!" Sarah orders. Vanellope glitches to the shore. 643 dives into the river. The others follow jumping off the boat and swimming to where Vanellope is. The corpses follow them. "Into the forest!" Sarah yells running past Vanellope.

They all run through the forest, still being chases by the corpses.

"Were soooo screwed!" 643 yells running around a tree.  
"If you idiots stayed quiet, we would be fine!" Billy yells.

Vanellope glitches through the forest. She glitches up onto the branch of a tree, it bends under her little weight.

"Up here! Climb up!" She yells. They all jump up into the tree shes in. Felix hops up onto Vanellope's branch, but immediately regrets it. The branch snaps sending the two plummeting to the ground.

Felix hits the ground first. Vanellope quickly follows, landing on top of Felix. The corpses run at the two. Felix unconscious, Vanellope wants to glitch away, but doesn't want to leave Felix. She closes her eyes, waiting for the corpses, but they don't attack. Opening her eyes she looks up to see someone floating in front of the corpses. He waves his hand, making the corpses leave. He turns to face Vanellope. Her eyes shoot open. "Josh!" She yells jumping to her feet. Cameron points a finger at Vanellope almost accusingly.

"Your lucky your cute!" He says. As he's about to teleport away, Vanellope jumps onto him, teleporting with him.

643 jumps onto the ground.  
"Was that Cameron?" He asks. Sarah lands next to him.  
"Yes. That was Cameron." She says walking away.

"Where did he take Vanellope?"

"He probably teleported to the castle. Shes a goner!" Billy says following Sarah. 643 shakes his head. Ralph runs past Sarah, over to 643.

"Where's Vanellope?" He asks. 643 crosses his arms.

"She went to the castle with Cameron...what took you so long?"

"I had to run, I don't run." Ralph says. He walks down the direction the river was going. 643 follows.  
"Were going to get Vanellope! Don't wait up!" 643 yells over his shoulder.

Cameron's castle

Cameron pushes Vanellope off him, onto the ground. He wipes himself off.

"This is a new coat." He says straightening it. Vanellope stands up.  
"Your not Josh, are you?" She asks. Cameron shakes his head.

"Names Cameron pleasure to make you acquaintance." Cameron says extending his hand. Vanellope shakes it.

"Hello Cameron. My names Vanellope!"

"Interesting name. Which game are you from?"

"Sugar Rush! Its a racing game!" She says excitedly. Cameron nods his head.  
"I'll make sure to take that game over last. Guards!" Cameron says. Guards appear in a flash of light. They surround Vanellope. Cameron walks up to her. "My greatest apologies." He says, poking her forehead, knocking her out.

"Take her to the dungeon, chain her up." Cameron orders. Lampart shuffles into the throne room. He sees the guards dragging Vanellope away.  
"Who is that?" He asks.  
"That is Vanellope. She's from Sugar Rush." Cameron tells him. Lampart nods his head.

"Okay. Do what ever, just keep me out of it." Lampart says walking away.

**_Outside the castle_**

Ralph and 643 watch as guards circle the castle.

"Okay here's the plan." Ralph begins.

"Leroyyyyyy Jeeenkkinnnsss!" 643 yells running at the castle. Ralph groans and follows him. 643 uses his knife to take out the guards, while Ralph smashes through the castle wall. Cameron sits on top of the wall, watching the two break into his castle. He waits for Ralph to break into the castle, before revealing himself. He slowly floats down to the ground. 643 follows Ralph into the castle, followed by a flying Cameron.

Ralph yells Vanellope's name as he rushes through the castle. 643 looks behind him, not seeing anything reassures him. Ralph breaks into the dungeon. He sees Vanellope laying down on the floor. He picks her up.

"Okay! Lets get out of here!" 643 orders. They turn around, but don't run, because Cameron is in the way. Cameron claps a couple of times.

"Well done. You managed to wreck a majority of my castle. Now you die." He says throwing a fireball at them. 643 dives out of the way. Vanellope glitches her and Ralph out of the way. The fireball shoots fire in every direction.

Cameron teleports behind 643 grabs him and teleports him to the throne room. Cameron does the same with Vanellope and Ralph. 643 lunges at Cameron, fist up, ready to punch. 643 throws his fist. Cameron catches it easily. Then punches 643 away. Ralph jumps at Cameron. Cameron rolls out of the way, then points his palms towards Ralph. A gust of wind throws Ralph into the wall. Vanellope glitches onto Cameron's back. He grabs her hand, then throws her at the wall. 643 jumps in front of Vanellope and catches her. He places her on the ground, then gets ready to attack Cameron again, but he has disappeared.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Cameron asks. The three look around, but can't see him. "Run." Cameron says. 643 gets thrown across the room. Ralph gets slammed against the wall again. Cameron appears out of thin air. "Gotta love invisibility." He says smirking. 643 pushes himself to his feet. He runs at Cameron. Jumping into the air, he raises his fist. Cameron steps out of the way, spins around, and kicks 643 into the wall, just as he's landing. "You know, I grow very tired of this." Cameron says. He aims his palm at 643 as he pushes himself to his feet. Electricity wraps around Cameron's arm.

Ralph runs over, to stand in front of 643. Cameron shrugs then lifts his other arm, making electricity come out of that arm as well. Vanellope watches as Cameron takes aim. "Good bye you two." Cameron shoots the electricity.

* * *

A/N I would have made the chapter longer, but I have run out of time. Anyways I hope you liked it!


	4. Good news

A/N I was trying to think of anyone Cameron is like, but I couldn't think of anyone.

* * *

**_Good news_**

Vanellope glitches in front of Ralph, taking the full force of the lighting strike. Ralph watches in horror as Vanellope collapses onto the ground, sparks emanating from her body. He picks up her, not caring about getting shocked. 643 pushes past Ralph.  
"What did you do to her?" He barks. Cameron crosses his arms.

"Don't worry. She won't die, it wasn't real electricity. It was just energy, pure energy. Worst case she'll be knocked out for a few hours." He says. Ralph watches Vanellope, making sure she's still breathing. She is, but something else catches his eye. He lifts the bottom of her sweater up, revealing a glowing stomach. Ralph narrows his eyes. 643 looks up at her as well.

"What's with her stomach?" He asks. Ralph shakes his head.

"I have no idea. We have to get her to Calhoun. The doctors in hero's duty can look at her." He says.  
"Orrrrr I could get Lampart to look at her." Cameron says. Ralph looks at Cameron.

"Why would you do that after you attacked us?" Ralph asks. Cameron rolls his eyes.

"Well first you guys break into my castle, she jumps on me. Honestly I should be asking, why should I help you guys after you broke into my castle?" Cameron says.

643 shakes his head. "We only broke into the castle because Vanellope teleported with you here."

"Oh okay. That makes perfect sense!' Cameron says. "Lets break into his castle, smash his dungeon, hes just a bad guy! Who cares what he thinks?" He says in a high voice. Ralph looks down at the ground. 643 rubs the back of his head. "Okay. Never mind. Just leave...like now." Ralph takes Vanellope out of the castle, followed by 643.

Calhoun lands in front of them on her hover board. Felix peeks out from behind her.

"Can you take her to the doctors in hero's duty?' Ralph asks holding out Vanellope. Calhoun takes, her then hands her to Felix.  
"We can, but why?" She asks.

"There's something weird about her stomach. It's glowing." Felix pulls her sweater up a bit. Sure enough, a light blue light shines through the fabric of her shirt.

"Okay. We'll meet you there then." Calhoun says flying away. 643 looks at Ralph's back.

"Where's my hover board?" He asks. Ralph shrugs.

"I don't know. I think, I left it on the boat." He tells 643. 643 groans. Ralph starts walking back to the entrance. 643 reluctantly follows.

As they're walking down the river, Sarah, Reginald, and Billy pull up next to them in the boat.  
"Want a lift? Are you going to the exit?" Sarah asks.

"Yes we are." 643 says jumping onto the boat. Ralph climbs up as well. Reginald passes 643 his hover board. 643 throws it down, opening it up. He jumps on.

"I'll meet you at hero's duty." He says to Ralph, before flying towards the exit.

Ralph sits down in the middle of the boat, and sighs.

"Whats got you down buddy?" Reginald asks sitting down next to Ralph.

"Nothing. Its just Vanellope could be hurt. I have to wait to get to hero's duty to find out." Ralph says crossing his legs. Reginald pats him on the back.

"Ahh your girl is in trouble. Very understandable." Ralph gives him a stunned look.

"Shes not...I would never...she was married..." Ralph stammers, Reginald chuckles.

"Was? What happened to her partner?" He asks.

"Died." Ralph says nonchalantly.

"Ah I see! Well there is nothing from stopping you now eh?"

"I don't like her like that!" Ralph says, almost yelling. Reginald back away, arms up.

"Okay okay. Calm down my friend. You just seem very worried about her. Caring about her."

Ralph lays down on his back. "I'm sorry. Its just she was my first friend."  
"You are very protective of her. If you want her to be safe, she cannot return to this game."  
"I know. I won't bring her back here." Ralph says. Reginald nod in approval.  
"Okay! Well good luck with that." Reginald says standing up.

"Were here! Get your shit and get out!" Billy barks. Ralph pushes himself up, jumps off the boat, and runs for the exit.

_**Hero's duty**_

Ralph runs around the base, looking for Vanellope. 643 silently follows Ralph on his hover board.

"Shes in the medical wing...on the other side of the base." 643 says. Ralph looks up at him.  
"Can you take me there?' He asks. 643 shakes his head.

"I can lead you there. No way are you stepping on my hover board again." Ralph scowls.

"Just take me there!" He orders. 633 holds his hand up.  
"Calm down. Just follow me." He says turning around and flying down the hallway. Ralph follows as quickly as he can.

643 hops of his hover board in front of the room Vanellope is in. Ralph stops outside the door, allowing himself some time to calm down, before entering. He sees the doctors rubbing Vanellope's stomach with some wand type thing. Vanellope looks at Ralph and perks up.  
"Heya Stink brain!" She says. Ralph smiles. He walks over, and kneels down next to the bed.  
"Hey are you okay?" He asks. Vanellope nods her head,

"Yeah! I feel great!" She says. Ralph nods his head.  
"That...great!" He says. He turns his attention to the wand like thing, the doctors are sliding across Vanellope's stomach. "So what are the doctors doing?" He asks. Vanellope shrugs.

"They're trying to find out what that glowing is." She says. The doctors whisper amongst each other as they put the "wand" away. The head doctor turns towards Vanellope.

"Well congratulations! Its a new set of coding!" The doctor says. Vanellope looks at Ralph, not knowing what that means, but Ralph remains silent, jaw dropped, eyes popped out. Vanellope tilts her head.  
"Oh my land!" Felix says covering his mouth.

"When did that happen?" Calhoun asks.

"By our calculations about three months ago." The doctor says. 643 chuckles.

"That was the month of the party." He says. Vanellope looks up at him.

"What are you guys talking about?" She asks. 643 kneels down next to her bed.

"Remember the day before the party?" He asks her. She slowly nods her head. "Well what Calhoun didn't tell you is what happens afterwards." Calhoun crosses her arms.  
"Well I thought she would never need to know." She says. 643 looks up at her.

"What happened to always be prepared?"  
"Shes just a kid." Calhoun argues. 643 shakes his head.

"Technically she is older than you." He says, Calhoun scowls at him.  
"Can someone please tell me how this happened?" Ralph yells, startling everyone. 643 kneels down next to Vanellope again.

"We should tell her how this happened first." 643 says. Vanellope looks around at everyone.

"What? How what happened?" She asks. 643 coughs.

"Well when you and Josh...engaged in adult activities." 643 begins. Ralph jumps to his feet.  
"They did what?" He roars. 643 stands up straight.  
"Calm the hell down!" 643 orders.  
"I will not! How come you didn't tell me?" Ralph asks. 643 crosses his arms.

"Because it's none of your business. It was there's." He says. Ralph points a finger at 643.

"How did you know about it then?" He asks.

"I walked in on them after they finished." He says. Ralph holds his hands near 643's throat, but Vanellope glitches in between them.

"Just let the guy talk!" She orders. Ralph puts his arms down to his side. 643 nods his head and continues.

"Anyways. When you guys did your thing you well morphed your codes together. Creating a new code, which creates a new character." 643 tells her. Vanellope lifts her sweater, shirt up, to look at her stomach. Still glowing she pokes her belly.  
"So there's a character in there?" She asks carefully poking the glow. 643 nods his head.

"Yours and Josh's new character I'm guessing." He says poking the glow as well. 643 laughs. "Oh this is going to be perfect. Your sugary hyperactivity, mixed with Josh's fighting abilities and weaponry. This characters going to be trouble." 643 says patting Vanellope on the head.

Ralph turns 643 towards him.  
"Now how the heck did that happen?" He asks. 643 rolls his eyes.

"Does it matter? Be happy! You're going to be a grandpa!" He says slapping Ralph's shoulder playfully. Ralph rubs his shoulder.

"I guess your right..." He says. 643 nods his head.

"I am right! Now let's go do something!" He says walking out of the room. Vanellope glitches onto Ralph's shoulder.

"Do you think we did this?" Felix asks as they walk down the hall.

"What do you mean?" Calhoun asks.

"I mean he said they did coitus before the party. That was the same week we gave them the talks" Calhoun shrugs.

"It could be. I guess we'll never know." She says speeding up. Felix runs to catch up.

* * *

A/N Because screw logic...and basic science. They're video game characters! Your argument is invalid!


	5. Worst kind of people

A/N Because Cameron is a jerk. not really, but he is.

* * *

**_The worst kind of people_**

The Sugar Rush racers crowd around Vanellope, wanting to look at her glowing belly. Vanellope keeps her arms wrapped around herself, not willing to show them. They wouldn't have even found out if 643 hadn't told them.

"Come on! Just one look!" Taffyta says excitedly, clapping while doing so. Vanellope shakes her head, still not willing to give in.

"Why not? What's the big deal?" Torvald asks.

"Just show us!" Sticky says. 643 takes his pistol out and fires into the air, scaring the racers.

"Give her some space! Go on get!" 643 orders shooting the air again. The racers run for their karts and drive away, leaving 643 and Vanellope alone.

"Your welcome." 643 says putting his pistol away. Vanelllope glares at him.

"Your the one that told them about the new character in the first place!" She spits. 643 rolls his eyes.

"Okay. Let's just go." He says walking towards the castle.

Vanellope follows him. She starts falling behind, so she glitches forward.

"You shouldn't glitch too much." 643 says.

"Why not?" Vanellope asks.

"Well you could mess up your kids coding. Maybe delete them before they're even created."

Vanellope shakes her head.

"Okay okay. I won't glitch so much." She says holding her stomach. 643 nods his head.

"Lets go get Josh's kart and get back to the others." He says.

"Why are we getting Josh's kart?" Vanellope asks. 643 looks at her.

"Sentimental reasons." He says not wanting her to know what he plans to do with it.

They both get Josh's orange kart, and drive it back to game central.

Cameron floats through game central, looking for something to do. "Maybe a game to take over." He says to himself.

"Josh?! Is that you?!" Candlehead yells. Cameron ignores her, not knowing she's talking to him. Candlehead jumps off one of the benches, and grabs onto Cameron's arm, spinning him around, sending them both falling to the ground.

Cameron pushes Candlehead off.

"Josh! How did you live?"

"My names not Josh. Its Cameron." He says standing up. Candlehead frowns.

"Sorry. You look a lot like my friend." She says. Cameron looks at her, he gets an idea.

"Really? What game are you from?" He asks.

"Sugar Rush! I'm from Sugar Rush!" She says. Cameron smiles. He pokes Candlehead's forehead, knocking her unconscious.

He smirks. Then places his finger on her forehead again. Her memories enter Cameron's head, showing him who Josh was, what he wore, what he did. At least what Candlehead knew about him.

He stands up and zips his new caramel brown jacket up.

"Not bad Butterscotch. Not bad at all." He says.

"Josh? What happened to Candlehead...wait I thought you were dead." Rancis says. Cameron looks at Rancis.

"Of course not Rancis. I'm Josh. I would never die. I'm an amazing, butt kicking, singing machine." Cameron says confidently. Rancis crosses his arms.

"Uhhh okay then. So what happened to Candlehead?" He asks. Cameron shrugs.

"I dunno. Just found her like this."

"Can you help me get her back to Sugar Rush?" Rancis asks. Cameron nods his head. He grabs her legs and Rancis grabs her arms. Together they carry Candlehead to Sugar Rush.

Vanellope drives Josh's kart through the tunnel, with 643 on the spoiler. They enter game central. Vanellope slams on the break before she drives into Rancis, Candlehead, and Cameron. Vanellope climbs out of Josh's kart, and walks over to Cameron.

"Uhh hey." Cameron says. He thinks for a moment. "Crap what did he call..." He whispers. "Hey Sweet Pea!" Cameron says hugging Vanellope. With out hesitation she returns the hug.

"What...how did you come back?" She asks. Cameron leans his head back.

"I just...respawned." He says. Vanellope looks up at him, eyes narrowed.

"Why didn't you respawn earlier?"

"I did. I was just hiding...for a while." Vanellope let's go of Cameron.

"Why? Where were you hiding?"

"I was hiding..." He trails off, thinking of any place Candlehead knew of. "Diet cola mountain!" He says triumphantly. Vanellope slaps her forehead.

"Of course! Why didn't I look there?" She says. Cameron shrugs.

"I don't know. Anyways...let's go!" He says picking Candlehead up and carrying her into Sugar Rush.

Vanellope jumps into Josh's kart and follows Cameron.

"Hey! Go to tappers! I was going to sell Josh's kart!" 643 says. Vanellope slams on the breaks, making 643 fly off the kart.

"You were going to what?" She barks. 643 jumps to his feet.

"Never mind!" He says jumping over the kart and running back to game central. Vanellope continues driving into Sugar Rush.

She meets Cameron, Rancis, and Candlehead at the castle, in the medical wing.

"I never asked what happened to Candlehead." Vanellope says. Rancis shrugs. Cameron does the same.

"We just found her like that." Cameron says.

The doctors look Candlehead over. Take some scans, do some tests, which takes around an hour.

"An unbelievable amount of energy has been placed into her, sending her code into overdrive." The doctor says.

"Please tell me shes going to be okay." Rancis says.

"She will be fine. She will just be unconscious for a while."

"Okay. Well I'll stay with her. You guys can go, if you want." Rancis says. Vanellope grabs Cameron's arm and pulls him out of the medical wing.

"We have to tell the others your back!" She says.

**_Fix it Felix Jr_**

Ralph flips Cameron around in his hands, examining every inch.

"How did you come back?"

"I told Vanellope already. I respawned."

"How? You blew up in MY arms, just in the tunnel."

"A piece of me made it into the game." Cameron says shrugging. Ralph grabs his arm, flips him up straight and puts him down.

"Well...it's good to have you back." Ralph says patting Cameron on the head. Felix pulls Cameron in for a hug.

"We should have never let you leave!" Felix sobs. Cameron rolls his eyes, but returns the hug.

643 walks into the apartment, root beer in hand. He sees Cameron.

"Whats Cameron doing with Josh's clothes?" He asks. Everyone looks at Cameron.

"That's not Cameron. That's Josh." Vanellope says. 643 shrugs.

"Good enough for me." He says walking to the fridge. Cameron watches 643 take an arm full of food out of the fridge, and leave with it all.

"It's getting late. I'm gonna head to bed." Ralph says walking out. Felix yawns.

"Me and Fix-it are going to bed now." Calhoun says. The two go to their rooms.

"Let's go back to Sugar Rush." Vanellope says. Cameron nods his head. She grabs his hand and pulls him back to Josh's kart outside.


	6. Time to shine

A/N Holy time warp!

* * *

**_His time to shine_**

Vanellope shakes her head and looks up. She tries walking forward, but soon finds out that she has been chained to the wall.

"Hello?" She says looking around the dungeon she has been placed in. There's no response, so she tries glitching but nothing happens. She tries harder, but only managed to ripple her coding. "What the heck? Why can't I glitch?" She says.

"Yeah sorry about that. I had Lampart fix you coding right up. Didn't want you escaping now, did I?" Cameron says walking into the dungeon. She looks at him.  
"Josh? Why are you doing this?" She asks. Cameron chuckles.

"No. Not Josh. Cameron." He says. Vanellope tries kicking him, but her leg gets held back by the chain. Cameron leans on the wall next to her. He gently pushes her hair back. She pulls her head away.  
"You would have made a great queen." He says quietly. Vanellope tries biting his finger, but he pushes her head back. "Well. Have fun here. If you need me, I will be in Sugar Rush." He says walking away. Vanellope spits at him as he walks away, but it lands just behind his feet.

**_Sugar Rush_**

Cameron walks into Sugar Rush, not knowing where to go, or what to do. Luckily for him Candlehead spots him walking down the rainbow bridge, so she drives up.

"Hey Josh! Where's Vanellope?" She says. Cameron shrugs.

"She dropped me off outside the tunnel and drove off with my kart." He says. Candlehead nods.

"So want a lift? Where are you going?" She asks. Cameron hops onto the back of Candlehead's kart.

"The castle. Bring me to the castle." He says. Candlehead turns her kart and drives down the bridge, to the castle.

Cameron hops off the kart and walks into the castle. Walking in he steps over Bill and heads for the throne room. Bill watches in shock as Cameron walks up the steps.  
"J...Jo...Josh?" He stammers. Cameron stops at the top of the stairs and turns to face Bill.  
"Yes Bill? What can I do for you?" Cameron asks. Bill slowly hops up the stairs next to Cameron.

"How did you...what are you doing here?" Bill asks. Cameron points his thumb down the hall.

"I'm going to the throne room. What else would I be doing?" He says. Bill pokes Cameron's leg.

"You're supposed to be dead. How did you live?" Cameron sighs.  
"You people have no faith in me. I'm just that awesome." He says before walking down the hall again.

Candlehead walks into the throne room, just as Cameron is sitting down. Cameron sweeps his hand across the arm rest smiling.  
"This throne...I like it." He says. Candlehead walks up in front of the throne.

"So are you going to tell me how you got back?" She asks. Cameron shakes his head.

"I've told everybody I've come in contact with. I just re-spawned." He says. Candlehead slowly nods her head. She sits down in front of the throne. Cameron looks at her, eyes narrowed in annoyance.  
"Can I help you with something?" He asks. Candlehead shakes her head. Cameron rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Bill walks into the throne room.  
"Where is the princess?" He asks. Cameron shrugs.  
"She dropped me off and left." He says. Bill nods.  
"Well we need someone to start the roster race. Would you be able to do it?" Cameron nods his head.

"I can most defiantly do that." He says jumping to his feet.

**_Speedway_**

Cameron stands on top of the announcers stand, ready to start the race. The racers line up their karts at the starting line, before paying their entry fee. Cameron pulls the rope starting the race, before the racers even get back to their karts. He laughs as they all scramble to their karts and jump in. Bill watches Cameron laughing.  
"You seem different Butterscotch. What happened to you?" Bill asks. Cameron shakes his head.  
"I'm fine Bill. I will see you around. I have something to do." Cameron says jumping down the ground. He runs back to the castle.

He enters the throne room, behind the throne, and into the code vault. He taps his head, revealing Vanellope's memories he took earlier, while she was knocked out. He enters the code, opening the code vault. "Okay...memories. Oh where art thou?" He whispers floating around. After a minute he spots the memories, he begins floating over, but something to his left catches his attention. He turns to face Josh's coding. Tilting his head, he floats over. "I thought they said he was dead?" He floats in circles around Josh's code. He shrugs and goes back to the racers/citizens memories. "Time for a change in...leadership." He says summoning a cage, made out of electricity. He locks the codes up in the cage, smiling he flies back to the throne room. He sees Bill standing in the throne room.

"Who are you?" Bill asks. Cameron shoves his hands in his pocket.  
"You can call me...Cameron. This is no longer a monarchy, it's a dictatorship."

* * *

A/N Damn...that was fast.


	7. In need of a hero

A/N He has super speed, strength, invisibility. He can shoot bloody lighting out of his hands! He can erase memories, take memories, fly, teleport. He can also shoot fire out of his hands...that's just what we know about him and now, he is in control of Sugar Rush

* * *

**_In need of a hero_**

Bill walks behind Cameron, as Cameron walks around the castle, wondering which changes he will make. He sweeps his hand across the wall, then nods his head.

"Okay Bill. Take this wall out before I get back." Cameron orders.  
"Where will you be going sir?" Bill asks. Cameron begins walking down the hall.

"None of your business. Just get that wall down. I'll be back in an hour." He turns and flies down the stairs, to the front door, out of the castle and to game central.

643 flies into the tunnel of Sugar Rush, straight into Cameron, knocking them both to the ground.

"Oh sorry buddy. Since when can you fly?" 643 says. Cameron floats up to his feet, then pokes 643 in the forehead, knocking him out. He erases 643's memory of seeing Cameron fly and continues into game central. Ralph enters the tunnel, just as Cameron is walking out. Ralph turns and follows Cameron.

"Hey Josh! Where are you off to?" Ralph asks. Cameron looks over his shoulder but keeps walking.  
"I'm heading to that new Rise of a Warrior game." He says. Ralph runs up next to Cameron and picks him up.

"Yeah no. You don't want to do that. That Cameron guy is a real jerk." Ralph says. Cameron narrows his eyes, crosses his arms.

"He can't be that bad. He seems alright to me." Cameron says. Ralph chuckles and shakes his head.

"No. He is the jerkiest of jerks. You don't want anything to do with him." Cameron scowls at Ralph.

Cameron manages to calm himself down before continuing.  
"Don't worry Ralph. I can handle myself."  
"Okay. Just don't die again." Ralph says putting Cameron down. Ralph waves as he walks away. Cameron waves back, then floats backwards into his game.

643 pushes himself to his feet as Ralph enters the tunnel.

"Hey. What were you doing?" Ralph asks. 643 looks around, then shrugs.  
"I guess, I was going into Sugar Rush." He says. Ralph nods his head.  
"Okay then. Well lets go." He says walking past 643.

643 jumps on his hover board and follows Ralph to the castle.

The two enter the castle. Bill spots them and walks down.  
"How may I help you?" He asks. Ralph looks down at him.  
"Is Vanellope here?' He asks. Bill narrows his eyes.

"Vanellope? I have never heard of her." Bill says. Ralph looks at 643, then back at Bill.  
"What do you mean? She's the ruler of Sugar Rush." He says. Bill shakes his head.

"No the ruler is Cameron." He says. Ralph's eyes shoot open. He starts shaking his head.  
"No. No. No. No. Vanellope is!' Ralph yells, making Bill jump.  
"I do not know who this Vanellope is, but she does not rule Sugar Rush. Cameron does."

Ralph and 643 turn and run out of the castle, to game central.

**_Rise of a Warrior_**

Cameron takes the unconscious Vanellope off the wall. He uses his telekinesis to carry her up the stairs. Gently he places her on his throne. He pokes her forehead sending some energy into her, waking her up. She looks up at Cameron, confused, then she looks around the throne room.  
"Where am I?" She asks. Cameron chuckles.

"Oh my queen you are hilarious." He says. Vanellope pulls her legs up to her chest.  
"Who are you?" She asks. Cameron chuckles again.  
"I am Cameron. Your king." He says. Vanellope nods her head slowly. Vanellope steps off the throne and walks over to the window. She looks towards the exit. Cameron steps up behind her.

"Beautiful. Isn't it?" He asks. Vanellope nods her head. "And it's all ours." He says wrapping an arm around her. Vanellope holds his hand as it wraps around her. She doesn't know why it feels wrong, but at the same time right. Cameron looks out the window. Lampart walks out of his study and looks out the window as well. A green pillar of light shoots into the air, near the exit. Cameron lets go of Vanellope and leans on the window sill. The light grows brighter, it begins expanding, it covers the land and disappears.

Vanellope uncovers her eyes, nearly blinded by the flash of light. Cameron turns to Lampart.  
"What was that?" He asks. Lampart looks at Cameron with a smile.  
"Progress sir. The legend begins here." He says before walking away. Cameron turns his attention back to the window.  
"What was that light?" Vanellope asks. Cameron shrugs.  
"I don't know. I don't like it though." He says. A guard runs into the throne room.

"Sir! We have gotten a message, warning us about some guys attacking the game! We must get you out of here!" He says. Cameron shakes his head.

"Do not worry. I can handle them." He looks back at the window. His eyes shoot open.

643's hover board shoots through the window, knocking Cameron onto the ground. The hover board is shortly followed by a black armored person. Cameron floats to his feet.  
"Who are you?" He barks. The armored man has green glowing eyes, a black helmet that covers his entire face, except around his mouth. He kicks Cameron in the chest, knocking him back onto the ground. He walks up in front of Cameron.  
"I'M BATMAN!" The Batman yells, in a deep a voice he can manage.

Cameron floats to his feet and throws his fist at Batman, who catches it and twists his arm. He kicks Cameron against the wall. "Where is she?" Batman asks picking Cameron up by the collar. Cameron teleports away. Batman looks around the room. Cameron appears right above him. Batman rolls out of the way, grabs Cameron's foot, and throws him against the wall. He picks Cameron up again.  
"Where is she?" He yells in his fake deep voice. Cameron kicks Batman away.

Batman takes a pole off his belt and presses a button. The pole turns into a bo staff. He spins it around. Cameron snaps his fingers. A bo staff appears in his hands. Batman throws the bo staff, sacking Cameron, making him keel over. He walks up in front of him again. He kicks Cameron down as he tries getting up. He takes a blue and silver pistol out of it's holster. He cocks it and aims it at Cameron.

"Who are you?" Cameron asks. Batman takes his mask off eyes still glowing green.

"Josh Butterscotch bitch."

* * *

A/N DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN! (Cue epic music)


	8. Ain't no grave

A/N Time warp!

* * *

**_Ain't no grave_**

Four days earlier

Brad keeps his eyes on Josh's download, making sure nothing goes wrong. "How is the body?" Brad asks.  
"Everything is looking good sir." One of the scientists say. Brad nods his head.  
"Download complete." A computer voice says. Josh blinks a couple times before sitting up. He rubs the back of his head and looks around.  
"What...how did I live?" Josh asks.  
"You didn't. You died." Brad says. Josh looks up at him.  
"I died? But how did I get here then?"  
"Well. It's simple really. When you pressed the prisoner of war option your coding got downloaded onto this computer." Brad says patting the computer.

Josh slides off the bed. He feels his body. His new body. "This is my body?" He asks. Brad shakes his head.  
"No. This is your new body. Your old body got blown up. Along with anyone that was near you." Josh looks around.  
"Am I back in your game?" He asks.  
"Yep. Welcome back. You lasted a whole two hours out there with those bionics." Josh shakes his head. Brad pats him on the back. "Don't worry. You've lasted the longest with those things. Most people end up blowing up before they make it out of the game." Josh walks towards the door.

"Thanks for your help Brad. I have to get back to my friends...my friends. Vanellope, Ralph, Felix...and uhhh. Calhoun!" He says running towards the exit. He exits the website, back towards Litwak's laptop. He runs through the crowd, but runs straight into someones back. He looks up to see Chell. He smiles. Chell looks down at him. A large grin spreads across her face. She picks him up and crushes him with a hug.

"Hey Chell." Josh says hugging her back. She spins around. She pulls her head back. She mouths some words. Josh shakes his head. "I don't know what your saying." He says. Chell tilts her head. "I know you can't talk. Is there any other way you can...communicate?" Chell thinks for a moment. She puts Josh down. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a pen. She grabs Josh's hand, pulls his sleeve down and writes on it. Josh reads what she wrote.

"I thought you died." He reads. Josh looks up at her and nods.  
"I did. But Brad saved me." He says. Chell takes his arm again.  
"That's great! Want to go to my game?" He reads.  
"To Portal 2? Sure! I got time to hang." He says. Chell takes him over to her game.

**_Portal 2_**

Josh looks Chell's portal gun over. He puts his arm in. It's a little big, but Josh shoots it at a wall anyways, creating a blue portal. He aims the gun at another wall and shoots an orange portal. He steps through the orange portal, out the blue one. He smiles. "This thing is so cool." He says. Chell nods her head.  
"Press the code download button." Brad says. Josh looks around, but can't see anyone. "On your wrist." Josh looks down at his right wrist, but nothings there. He looks at his left wrist and pulls his sleeve up.

A screen on his arm shows Brad standing there. Josh waves. Brad waves back. "Press the code download button." Brad says again.  
"Where?" Josh asks. Brad presses a button from his side. Another screen pops up, showing a list of options. Brad scrolls through the list for Josh. Brad selects the upload button. Codes begin floating around Josh's arm. "Okay. Place your palm on the portal gun." Brad says. Josh does as he is told.

Codes begin wrapping around the portal gun. After a minute the codes go into Josh's arm. "What did that do?" Josh asks.  
"You downloaded the portal gun. Just think portal gun and hold your arm out." Brad says. Josh holds his arm out in front of him and thinks portal gun. A wave of what Josh assumes is metal comes out of his wrist and builds around his hand, forming a portal gun fit to his hand perfectly. He smiles.

"That is so cool. What else can this do?" Josh asks.  
"A lot. Just try somethings out. It's all touch screen. I'll check on you later." Brad says before disappearing from the screen. Josh looks up at Chell.  
"I have a few more games I now HAVE to check out with this cool code download thing. Wanna tag along?" He asks. Chell nods her head. Josh turns and runs towards the exit. Chell follows him.

**_Team fortress 2_**

The heavy let's go of Josh, allowing him to drop down to the ground. Josh cracks his back. "That is great friend! Is good to see you alive and well!" He says. Josh nods his head. "It's great to see you buddy. Now about the mini-gun?" Josh says. The heavy puts his mini-gun down in front of Josh.  
"What are you going to do with it?" The heavy asks. Josh presses the code download button and places his palm on the mini-gun. The codes enter Josh's arm, downloading the mini-gun. He smiles, holds both of his hands out, and thinks mini-gun.

The small metal pieces come out of Josh's wrist and build a mini-gun in his hands. He smirks. "That is so awesome." He says. A couple targets pop out of the ground. Josh takes aim and fires, demolishing the target. "What other weapons do you guys have here?" He asks.  
"Many! Many my friend! Come with me!" The heavy says. Josh follows the heavy to their armory. The heavy opens the vault, showing Josh a huge assortment of weapons. Josh smirks. "This will do just fine." He says. Chell tilts her head. She kneels down and grabs Josh's wrist. She pulls his sleeve up and writes on his arm. Josh reads what she wrote.

"Why do you need so many weapons?" Josh shrugs.  
"There was this guy. His name was Dave. He tried taking over game central. I had to stop him by blowing my self up...it's a long story." Josh says. He turns back to the weapons and enters the vault.

**_Three days later_**

After being trained with several different weapons he had acquired from the vault, Josh was pretty deadly. Sniper rifle, flamethrower, revolver, rocket launcher, a double barreled shotgun that the guy had called a scatter-gun, a gun that shot needles, and even a grenade launcher. Josh thanks everyone and is about to leave when an alarm goes off. His trainers run to the large metal door at the front of the factory. Josh follows them.

"What's going on?" Josh asks. The spy looks down at him.  
"The robots have broken out." He says. Josh looks out the door as it opens. He remembers the robots. He and Ralph helped trap them their last visit here. Then it hits Josh. "My last visit here. Chell! My online game! Vanellope!" He yells. The guys look at him.  
"What is it?" The spy asks.  
"Don't you get it! I REMEMBER my last visit here!" He yells. All of them look at him weirdly. Josh shakes his head. "It's a long story...and I REMEMBER it!" He says.

The alarm goes off again. "We will ask later. We have work to do." The spy says running out of the door. Josh smiles and follows them. A blue metal tank breaks the rock blockage, allowing its self and the robots through. Josh holds his hands out to build the sniper rifle. He takes aim at the robots and starts taking them out.  
"Be efficient." The sniper tells him. Josh nods as he shoots one of the robots in the head. The robots starts pushing forward, so Josh switches weapons. The sniper dismantles and forms the rocket launcher. Josh starts firing at the robots running forward.

One of the robots run at Josh with a bat. Josh builds the scatter-gun and fires at the robot, blowing its head off. Another robot runs at him with a bat as well. He shoots it in the leg making it trip. He picks up the bat and presses the code download button, downloading it. A robot picks Josh up as he's doing it. It tilts his head and aims the flamethrower at Josh's head. As the robots about to burn Josh's face off its head gets shot off by the sniper. Josh drops to the ground and rolls out of the way of the tank. Josh tries glitching to the top of the tank, forgetting that Brad has fixed his glitching. He hits the side of the tank and slides back to the ground. The bat finishes downloading, so Josh let's go of it. He climbs up the side of the tank, onto the top.

The spy passes Josh something. He catches it. "What does this do?" Josh asks.  
"It is a sapper Like a mini e.m.p." The spy says. Josh nods his head and places it on the tank. Electricity runs through it, the tank shuts off. Josh takes the sapper off and passes it back to the spy. A rocket explosion knocks Josh onto the ground. He hits the ground face first, knocking him out.

A beeping on Josh's wrist wakes him up. He sits up and rubs his head. "Great you are awake!" The medic says. Josh looks at him.  
"What happened?" Josh asks.  
"A rocket knocked you off the tank, knocking you out. You will be fine." Josh nods his head. The beeping pulls Josh's attention to his wrist. He pulls up his sleeve. A little bubble in the middle of the screen tells Josh he is getting a call. He presses the bubble. Brad pops up on his wrist.

"Finally! A recon team told me your Litwak guy is back." Brad says. Josh nods his head.  
"Thanks. I'll leave right away." Josh says jumping off the bed. He thanks the medic and runs for the exit. He passes all of the guys, saying bye, all of that. He exits the game and heads for Litwak's laptop.

**_Game central_**

Josh enters game central station, so he slows down to a walk. A large grin spreads across his face. "I'm back." He whispers. He turns right and heads down the station. He wants to go to Sugar Rush first.

Ralph and 643 run out of the tunnel. They see Josh walking towards the tunnel. "There he is! Get him!" 643 yells. Josh stops walking. He looks behind him, then back at the two. 643 jumps onto Josh and starts punching him. Josh uses his glove arm to push 643 off, surprisingly easily. "What was that all about?" Josh asks.  
"We know you're not Josh, Cameron! Ralph yells. Josh shakes his head.  
"Cameron? Who the hell is Cameron?" He asks.

643 lunges forward. Josh steps out of the way and pushes him away with his glove hand. "I'm Josh you morons!" Josh yells. Ralph crosses his arms.  
"If you're really Josh, then tell us something only Josh would know." He says. Josh crosses his arms. "I hate your shack because it smells like a dump...no offense." Josh says. Ralph uncrosses his arms and smiles. "It is Josh!" He says picking Josh up. Josh pushes Ralph's head away.  
"Okay! It's me! Where's Vanellope?" He says. Ralph looks toward Rise of a Warrior.  
"Cameron took her. He's holding her in his game...it's a sequel to your game." Ralph says.

Josh looks towards the game. He jumps out of Ralph's hands and runs into the game. He steps into the game. As soon as both of his feet are in the game he's frozen in place. A green panel shines below him. "Uhh guys. What's happening?" He asks.  
"I don't know. I've never seen this happen before." 643 says. A green pillar of light surrounds Josh and shoots into the air, almost blinding the two, but not Josh. He remains still, looking around. He's forced to inhale deeply. His fingers clench into fists, his eyes are shut, he begins floating into the air.

A whirlwind of electricity, fire, water, ice, and some rocks fly in circles around him. The pillar begins expanding, covering the land, before disappearing in a flash. Josh slowly floats down to his feet. 643 steps forward and places a hand Josh's shoulder.

Josh stands up and opens his eyes. Green fog like stuff emanates from his eyes along with his eyes glowing an emerald green, the same color of his eyes. He spins 643 around and yanks the hover board off his back. He throws it down and jumps on it. He flies into the air, towards Cameron's base. "Sheesh. What's his problem?" 643 asks. Ralph shrugs and follows Josh down the river.

Josh zooms through the air, blowing his hair back. "Hey Josh I just got a large reading of energy from you. I'm activating your armor. Protects you from a lot." Brad says. Black armor begins encasing Josh's body. He ignores it. His only goal, Vanellope. The castle comes into view. He sees Cameron standing in front of the window. He back-flips on the board, sending it flying towards the window.

* * *

A/N Yay! We now know what Josh was doing! I hope you liked the chapter.


	9. Rise of a hero?

A/N BACK TO REGULAR TIME WARP!

* * *

**_Rise of a hero?_**

Cameron slowly floats to his feet, hands out in front of him, not wanting to get shot. Josh takes a step back, gun still aimed at Cameron's head, wanting nothing more than to shoot him in the head for kidnapping Vanellope.  
"Josh Butterscotch? Yes your the one I was able to mimic. Allowing me to kidnap your precious Sweet pea." Cameron says. Josh narrows his glowing green eyes. Before Cameron gets to continue Josh shoots him point blank in the face, making him disappear in a flash of coding.  
"You chose the wrong person to screw with." Josh says holstering his gun. Vanellope pokes her head out from behind the throne. Josh sees her and smiles, as his eyes return to normal.

"Who are you?" Vanellope asks. Josh's smile disappears. He walks over to her. She hides behind the throne again. Josh looks behind it. Seeing her back against the chair, legs pulled up to chest, makes him worried.  
"Josh. Josh Butterscotch. Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." He says extending his hand. Vanellope hesitates before taking it. Josh gets her back in front of the throne, just as Ralph and 643 arrive. Ralph looks around the throne room.  
"What happened to Cameron?" He asks. Josh takes his pistol out and spins it around. Ralph nods his head understanding.

"Let's get out of here before he re-spawns." 643 says. Josh pulls Vanellope onto the hover board and flies out of the broken window. He presses a button on his wrist, making the armor dismantle its self.

"Where are you taking me?" Vanellope asks. Josh turns his head towards her.  
"Home."

**_Sugar Rush_**

Josh lands the hover board in front of the castle. A bunch of Oreo guards run out of the castle and surround the two. Vanellope wraps her arms around Josh's arm.

"What are they doing?' She asks,

"I don't. It's nothing good though." Josh says looking around at the guards. Cameron walks out of the castle clapping his hands. "How the heck did you get here so fast?" Cameron jumps onto the hover board in front of Josh. Josh pulls Vanellope behind him and aims his pistol at Cameron.

"Ahh gotta love teleporting." Cameron says pushing the pistol out of his face. Josh aims it back at his forehead. "Come on Joshua. Let's handle this like men. No weapons." Josh narrows his eyes.  
"Why should I trust you?" He asks. Cameron raises his arms.  
"You don't have to, but if you win I will leave Sugar Rush and I won't come back." Josh thinks for a moment, before lowering his pistol. "Very excellent. Let's do this."

"What do I do if you win?" Josh asks. Cameron crosses his arms.  
"You won't have to leave here, neither will I." Cameron says. Josh turns his head to look at Vanellope, then back at Cameron.

"Alright evil me. You got a deal." Josh says extending his hand. Cameron takes and shakes it.  
"Names Cameron by the way." Josh nods his head. "Game central. Noon tomorrow." Josh nods his head again. Cameron teleports off of the hover board and disappears. Vanellope looks around as the Oreo guards disperse.

**_Fix it Felix Jr_**

"You are a moron." 643 says. Josh looks over his shoulder.  
"And why is that?' Josh asks.

"He kicked mine and Ralph's butt. What makes you think you could take him?" Josh turns his attention back to Vanellope. She stares at the floor, not knowing if she can trust Josh, but at the same time she can't help it. Josh pushes her chin up. He taps a couple buttons on his wrist and places his palm on the side of her cheek. Codes start floating around her head, then into Josh's wrist. He brings his wrist to chest level.

"Yeah that jerk erased her memories." Josh says. 643 looks over Josh's shoulder.  
"Where did you get that thing?" He asks. Josh ignores him and keeps working on Vanellope. "Come on buddy." 643 says nudging Josh's shoulder. Josh turns around and pushes 643 away.  
"Just leave me alone." Josh barks. "I'm busy cleaning up what you failed to prevent." Josh spits turning back to Vanellope. 643 scowls and pushes Josh's shoulder, turning him around.

"It's not our fault. We thought it was you!" He says. Josh narrows his eyes.

"How could it have been me? I was dead!"

"He was really convincing! We don't know how he did it, but he did! You shouldn't have died in the first place! Your Josh Butterscotch!"

Josh waves his arms around. "Almost die several times and no one bats an eye. Die ONCE and everyone loses their minds!" He says. 643 pushes Josh, making him bump into Vanellope, who has just stood up. Vanellope stumbles backwards and trips over the table and hits her elbow on the corner of it. She sits up and looks at her bleeding elbow. Josh watches her elbow bleed and something snaps. His eyes begin shining and turning green again. He turns towards 643.

"What the hell is your problem?" 643 asks. Josh jumps at 643 and punches him in the stomach, making him keel over and fall onto the ground. Ralph tries grabbing Josh, but Josh kicks him in the shin, then jumps up, spins and kicks him in the chin, knocking him onto the ground. He turns back to 643.

Josh takes his pistol out and aims it at 643 Calhoun lunges at Josh. He rolls out of the way and pulls out his sword. He throws the sword at Calhoun impaling her arm. The sword stabs into the wall, trapping Calhoun against it. Josh aims his pistol back at 643, eyes still glowing green. "Come on Josh. You don't want to do this." 643 says. Josh cocks the pistol, but before he fires, Josh gets pulled into a portal that had just opened behind him. Something is pressed against his head and Josh's eyes return to normal.

Josh sits up just as the portal is closing.  
"Hello Joshua." Lampart says. Josh looks up at him.  
"Lampart? What am I doing here?" He asks.  
"I have brought you here to train you to use your new abilities." Josh jumps to his feet.

"New abilities what new abilities?"

"When you entered the game your code was recognized as Cameron's, so the game gave you his powers. As I did with him."

* * *

A/N Yuppppp


	10. Boy of Steel

A/N War of the Joshua's...well ones Cameron, but they're both Josh, except their names...yeah. Now that I think about it, Josh isn't even Josh. Not originally at least. But Cameron is Cameron. Josh is NPC 643, just with a name change.

* * *

**_Boy of steel_**

"Powers? What powers?" Josh asks standing up.

"The powers that caused you to attack your friends. The powers that allowed you to defeat Cameron at the castle." Lampart says walking towards the door. He stops outside it and gestures for Josh to follow.

Out in the courtyard of the the abandoned monastery that use to house the masters that trained Josh, Lampart now trains Josh in the use of his powers. Starting with flight.

"Just fly." Lampart says. Josh takes in a deep breath and jumps into the air. He tries flying, but only flips himself backward and back onto the ground. Lampart sighs. Josh jumps to his feet and tries again. With of course the same results. Josh hits the ground, jumps up, dusts himself off and tries again.

**_Fix it Felix Jr_**

Calhoun yanks Josh's sword out of her arm and throws it onto the ground. Felix taps her arm with his hammer, fixing it instantly.

"What the hell was that?" She barks at 643. He shrugs.

"I don't know. He's crazy. He had those freaky green eyes again."

"Again? What happened last time he had them?"

"He kicked Cameron's butt."

Vanellope holds her arm as she stands up and begins walking to the door.

"Where do you think your going?" Ralph asks.

"You seem like a fun bunch, but I got stuff to do, people to race." Vanellope says walking out of the apartment. Ralph follows her.

"I'm going to find Josh. That looked like the monastery in the background. I'm gonna head there." 643 says walking out.

"I'm coming too. Josh is in for a butt whooping." Calhoun says following him.

**_Sugar Rush_**

"Okay how do we get into the code room without the code?" Ralph asks. Vanellope shrugs.

"Don't know. Don't care. Just gotta race." She says looking around for her kart. Ralph sighs.

"Look if you want to be a princess again, were going to have to get into the code vault."

"I don't wanna be a princess. I'd be like..."

"A president?" Ralph says raising his eyebrow. Vanellope looks at him and nods her head.

"Well we still need to get your memories back."

"Why? I feel fine."

"It's less for you, more for us."

"Us? Like who?"

"Me, Felix, Josh mainly." Ralph picks Vanellope up and walks towards the castle.

Ralph enters the throne room, Vanellope still in hand. He looks around, making sure no one is around. He walks behind the red curtain, into the code tunnel.

"What's the code?" Ralph asks. Vanellope thinks for a moment.

"Try up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right...uhm b, a, start." Ralph punches in the code. The door slides open.

"How did you remember that?" Ralph asks. Vanellope shrugs.

"I was programmed with it." She says not actually knowing.

Ralph spots the licorice rope. He puts Vanellope down next to it. She wraps it around herself and jumps into the code vault.

"Alright what am I looking for?" Vanellope asks.

"Memories. Racers and citizens memories." Ralph says. Vanellope floats around the code vault until she finds Cameron's electric cage surrounding the memories.

"Ugh. okay! I found it, but it's surrounded by electricity thingy's" She yells. Ralph wipes his face and peeks his head in.

"Okay. We can figure this out." He says hopping into the vault.

**_Rise of a Warrior_**

643 and Calhoun walk into the monastery with a little bad timing, almost getting hit by a green blast several feet to their right. The two whip out they're guns and begin firing at Josh, thinking it's Cameron. Josh flies onto the ground and dives behind a rock.

"Excellent! Practice!" Lampart yells. Josh rolls from behind the rock and fires a green ball of energy at the two, hitting the ground between them and blasting them away. Josh pumps his fist and jumps up.

Calhoun jumps to her feet and keeps firing at Josh. He flies into the air dodging her bullets, then flies straight at her. She pulls out her pistol and tries firing, but only manages a single shot, before Josh is on her, using another ability. Josh sends a pulse of energy into Calhoun, paralyzing her.

"Sorry Sarge. Just training." Josh says hopping off. 643 wraps his arms around Josh's neck and pulls him into the air.

Josh flies backwards, slamming 643 into one of the walls, making him let go. Josh spins around in the air gracefully, as if he had done this his entire life.

"I'm like a superhero or something! These powers are amazing!" Josh yells flying in front of 643.

"Josh? Is that you?" 643 asks.

"Nooo it's...yeah. It's me." Josh says.

643 grunts as he sits up.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"I got super amazing powers!"

"How? Why? How?" Josh rolls his eyes and lands next to 643.

"Lampart said, that the game recognized me as Cameron. Apparently, the programmers were too lazy to create a new me, so they just copy and pasted my code...at least that's what I came up with. What Lampart ACTUALLY said was that I'm the hero of legend or some cliche thing like that." Josh floats into the air and crosses his legs, like he's sitting down.

"That's really cool." 643 says poking Josh's leg.

"I know right! And that's not even the start of it! Lampart said I can throw stuff without even having to touch it, shoot fire, lighting, control water, air, erase peoples memories, change my look. It's amazing!"

"Joshua! We have no time for this!" Lampart says sternly, as he pushes 643 away with his cane. "You are fighting Cameron tomorrow, and you are no where near ready." Josh shakes his head.

"Don't worry old timer. I can handle Cameron. Especially with these awesome powers!" Josh then flies into the air, towards game central.

* * *

A/N Yay! Finally an update!


	11. Electrical Problems

_**Electrical Problems**_

Josh hears Vanellope scream, a hundred thoughts tumble through his mind. Save Vanellope? Stop Cameron? Josh parries an incoming sword, spins around and kicks the Cameron clone away, causing it to disappear in a flash of coding, then searches game central desperately; wondering where Vanellope's scream came from. But nothing shows. All the lights have been broken, almost zero visibility. A spark of lighting tells Josh someone is there. Cameron. A bolt shoots out. Josh has a second to think, before he rolls out of the way. Another bolt shoots out, giving Josh only a second to react.

"Haha very well done." Cameron says, floating down, clapping.

"Where is she?" Josh yells, pointing his sword at Cameron.

"Oh she is safe. For the time being."

"I swear to god Cameron. If you hurt her."

"Never. I would never hurt little Nelly."

"You...you can't call her Nelly!" Josh yells, pulling out his pistol.

"Ooohhh okay. How about...Sweet Pea?" Cameron asks as he floats down to the ground. Josh's eye twitches at the though of Cameron with Vanellope. "Hit a nerve, have I?" Josh aims his pistol at Cameron and readies to fire, but it's almost instantly knocked out of his hand, by one of Cameron's shadow men. "Tsk tsk, Joshua. No need for senseless violence."

Cameron raises his fists, ready to fight. Josh does the same. Cameron throws a right hook, that gets blocked by Josh. A quick flick of his arm, a punch to the temple, and Cameron is on the ground, unconscious. Or so Josh thinks. The Cameron clone disappears, startling Josh.

"Did you really think, it would be that easy?" Cameron asks, stepping into the circle with Vanellope in tow.

Josh points his sword at Cameron.

"Let her go! This is between you and me!"

"Ahh but you forget. Sugar Rush, is also at stake here. You lose, Sugar Rush is mine."

"Sugar Rush is a democracy! Not, a dictatorship!"

"No. It was a democracy. Now, it's a dictatorship."

"Not for long. You are just a horrible, horrible person."

"Flattery will get you no where"

"What a cliche thing to say."

Cameron throws Vanellope to the side, and lunges toward Josh. A light flashes, blinding, and forcing Josh onto the ground.

The lights return to normal, game central fills with characters again. A couple characters stand over Josh, wondering what just happened.

"You okay Josh?" One asks, nudging Josh's shoulder. "Your name is Josh right?" He looks at the other character for conformation.

"Yeah. It's Josh Butterscotch." The other says looking at Josh.

"We should get some help." The first says, standing up.

Josh's eyes shoot open, he jumps to his feet, and quickly runs for Sugar Rush, worried about Vanellope.

"Oh. I guess, he's okay."

**_Sugar Rush_**

_Zap_! Ralph jerks his hand back, not able to handle the electricity. Muttering curses to himself, Ralph floats back to the entrance of the code vault.

"Stupid thing won't break."

"Well, Stink Brain, you're obviously doing it wrong." Ralph glares at Vanellope, mouth opened, ready to argue, but Josh jumps onto Vanellope, interrupting him.

"Oh thank god, you're okay!" Josh says, squeezing Vanellope.

"Get off me weirdo!" Vanellope pushes on Josh's face, not budging him of course.

"I though Cameron got you."

"Who in the vegetable hell is Cameron?"

"A bad guy. Don't worry. I'll have him gone soon." Josh floats back to his feet, pulling Vanellope up with him.

"Look. You'll need to stop him. We can't break that stupid memory cage thing." Ralph says, gesturing towards the vault. Josh cracks his knuckles, smirking.

"Let me take a look at it." He says walking past Ralph, then jumping into the vault.

Josh flies around the electric cage, wondering what he could possibly do to destroy it.

"Try taking it away?" Candlehead says. Josh turns his head to look at her.

"Hey Cupcake. Wat'ch you talking about?"

"Taking it away. You know, like energy, you take it away..." Josh tilts his head, obviously confused.  
Candlehead floats in next to Josh, and continues her explanation. "It's energy. You just have to find someway to move the energy. Like our cables! They bring energy to our games. You bring the energy somewhere." Josh crosses his arms, trying to figure out what Candlehead's talking about.

"How do we move it?" Josh finally asks, not wanting to hurt his brain.

"I don't know. We gotta find someone willing to take in all that power." Josh floats in a full circle around the cage, back to Candlehead.

"Hey. How did you know, that I needed help?"

"I didn't. I saw you float into the castle...never saw you before, so I came to introduce myself. My names Candle..."

"Head. I know you Cupcake. Cadlehead. We've met before. You just can't remember."

"Oh. That's great! I uhh...hi!" Josh smiles and shakes his head.

"Hi." He turns his attention back to the cage.

Josh thinks about what Candlehead told him. Wondering how transferring electricity would work with a character.

"Lightbulb..." Josh says clapping his hands together.

"What are you..." Candlehead asks, as Josh floats toward the cage. "That's dangerous! You don't what could happen!" Josh shrugs her off, not caring what might happen.

"If something goes wrong, I'll just re-spawn...ha. It rhymes."

Josh grabs the electric bars. Almost instantly, the pain is excruciating, but he grits his teeth, screws his eyes shut and tries sucking it up. Unfortunately, it's too much, and Josh is forced to let go.

Candlehead places a hand on Josh's shoulder, hoping he's okay. "You can't do it. There's way too much power."

"How do you know so much?"

"I dunno. It just...comes naturally to me."

"How do people get ditzy from you?"

"Ditzy? People call me ditzy?"

"Well, they told me you were a bit...ditzy."

Candlehead tilts her head, taking her hand off of Josh's shoulder.

"Do you call me ditzy?"

"No. I mean...you fixed my kart once...no. I don't call you... Honestly, your smarter than me."

Josh shakes his head. He never got why people made fun of Candlehead like that. Every time he hangs out with her, she impresses him in some new way, with something new. Like the catapults, or when she was able to hold her own against him when they wrestled for that candle. Ditzy wasn't the right word. A little clumsy maybe, but even that was rare around him.

"You're smart." Josh says looking at her. Like a deer in a headlight, she doesn't know how to respond, and remains still, eyes open in full. Like nothing happened, Josh returns to the electric cage, still wondering how to get rid of it.

Candlehead rummages through her mind, trying to think of anything that could help, but can't get past what he just said. He definitely thought she was smart. She didn't even know his name, yet he was calling her smart. No. She did know his name, it's just that she can't remember. Why? Does it have something to do with electric cage? Candlehead squints her eyes to look through the large lightning bars. Mors is all she's able to make out.

"Mors? What does that mean?"

"Not mors. It's memories. The bars are just blocking some of the letters." Josh reaches forward to touch the bars. He's able to make contact with them, without having to pull away, but grabbing them is out of the question. There's no other way of getting rid of them, at least none he can think of. Transferring energy? How could I manage that? Josh thinks to himself. Another idea pops up.

"What happens when you get too much energy?" He asks, looking at Candlehead.

"Overload. I think...yeah. It would overload. Who knows what might happens afterwards though. It's a bit risky. I wouldn't do it."

Josh chuckles, shaking his head he turns toward her and says; "your just like my dad. Always worried about, what MIGHT happen and what's going to happen." Josh turns back to the cage. "I prefer my moms way."

"What's your moms way?" Asks Candlehead.

Josh shrugs. "Hakuna matata." He grabs the bars, and starts sending energy into them. They grow, expand, shrink, bend. Candlehead floats back a couple feet, a little scared of what's going to happen. A flash of electricity, blinds her.

"Josh!" Candlehead yells. Her eyes open up, realizing she remembers his name. Her heart stops as Josh floats down, towards the never ending void. Unconscious. "Josh!" She yells again, floating towards him as fast as she can.

Vanellope stops dead in her tracks, a lump in her throat. Ralph looks back at her, eyebrow raised. "You okay?" He asks, walking back.

She gets that feeling. One she always gets when Josh in trouble. Like some form of connection they share, something she's never been able to explain, nor he, but they have it. "Josh!" She says, turning back towards the throne room. Ralph follows her, wondering what's got her so jumpy all of a sudden.

Vanellope makes it to the throne room, just as Candlehead is dragging Josh out from behind the red curtains. "What happened?" Vanellope asks, looking at Josh, with his now short hair, torn, smoking clothes.

"He...he..hakuna matata! Electric cage...boom!" Candlehead stammers, clearly panicking. Vanellope grabs Candleheads shoulder and slaps her, not wanting her freaking out anymore.

"Calm the heck down! What happened...never mind! Let's just get him to the medical wing."

Vanellope grabs Josh's right arm, while Candlehead grabs the other. Ralph says he can carry Josh, but the two quickly reject his offer.

"We got him." Vanellope snaps, dragging Josh down the hallway.


End file.
